A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet
by TheHemophageress
Summary: When the strange new student with a suspicious past transfers to Beacon, Ruby wasn't expecting to get dragged into something much worse than the feud against White Fang. Rated T for language.
1. Humanity's Grace With Death

**Hello! I'm back... With a different fanfic. *hides in the corner in case of potential nuclear missiles sent my way***

**I'm dearly sorry for not updating The Demons Within or even posting Earl of Malfoy. Semenazai! *bows* I admit, I lost passion for Mad Father, so until massive inspiration and re-addiction has struck me again, don't expect the next chapter or getting Earl of Malfoy out there anytime soon. I recently got into RWBY, and a strong idea literally had my mind in choke hold. I'm pretty sure I can stick with this fanfic for a long time; RWBY is a mixture of everything I like. Science, magic (Dust), scythes, kung fu, hot criminal guys, potential yaoi (I ship RomanxOzpin), and the everyday life of team RWBY that pretty much sums up the life of my friends and me (Which is of course, pretty toned down). I already wrote the second chapter two of this as well!  
**

**Anyways, read on before I bore you with my soliloquy! Merry Christmas!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Just having a some fun with this loveable universe.**

* * *

Chapter One

Humanity's Grace with Death

The shattered moon above the city of Vale barely lit the dark alley, a door only stood lit by a flickering light above it. A group of men in black suits led by a the obvious leader: A man in white tapping a beat on the concrete casually as the tip of the cigar hanging from his mouth lit orange yellow. He strolled up to the door, and tapped it with his cane.

"Password." A voice hissed sinisterly.

"Honestly-" The man drawled, but was abruptly cut off by the voice.

"Give me the password before I give you an aneurism _this time_. You remember what happened last week, Torchwick." The voice dropped the hiss, and reverted to a cold, rather scary seriousness.

The man huffed, straightening his black and red bowler as if offended deeply. "Still fiery I see, Shade. _Winter's fire seizes the wolf's cold_."

"Wrong password, but I'm too busy to keep you at the door Roman." The voice sighed. The door slid open, revealing a handsome teenager a few inches shorter than than the man. He wore a black hoodie with its hood flipped up. Beneath the hood, one could tell that something bad had happened to his right eye, with the white bandage wrapping it rather clumsily, as it ruffled the boy's black hair. One handsome pink violet eye glared at Roman with hate, pupils strangely slitted in a snake like way. The boy spoke, his voice light but slightly raspy and not muffled as it wasn't distorted by the door, "I still can't believe how you took the old man's place in the White Fang. Your hair looks like was dyed by some carrot addicted Faunus with no experience."

Roman gasped in shock, his hand flying to his chest as if struck by an arrow while feigning deep offense from the boy's insult. "It's my natural color, Snakey. And besides, she was good in bed-"

"Shut up. It's not part of my job to listen to your life story of hooking up with every prostitute in the damn club." The boy snapped irritably, his eye narrowing in disgust at Roman. He stepped back, allowing Roman and his lackeys entrance.

Roman smiled innocently while whistling a happy tune as he walked past the boy, dropping something in the boy's hand. His face turned smug and please as he heard a string of curse words follow him followed by a sound of Dust being activated and the combustion of flames, burning.

"Fuck you! I'm not a slutty bastard that flirts with everyone and brings them to bed after one conversation!" It's safe to assume that Roman had given the boy condoms.

Roman ignored the boy as he walked ahead to a beaded oriental curtain, where techno music boomed beyond the point with lights of all colors flashing. He brushed it aside, stepping into what looked like an underground club. There were more than a few platforms where girl wearing barely any clothing danced in front a crowd of men. Roman didn't spare them a glance as he walked to a stairway leading up to a balcony. He slowly climbed up the glass staircase that flashed green, then red, then blue, then white, and back as if he wasn't at all in a hurry.

It was then when the step that Roman was about to step on had cracked from a gunshot from above. Roman put up his hands, looking up. "Whoa, man…."

"Mistah Torchwick, it seem that despite everything, you waste your life like a lazy monkey." A heavily accented voice came from an old, severe looking man in a red silk shirt that reflected the Qing dynasty with a silver dragon embroidered in the back and black trousers. Strangely, dark green scales adorned his lower left cheek, stretching from his neck where the rest of his skin was hidden beneath the silk fabric. "Especially with talking to my grandson like that."

Roman laughed nervously, walking up the rest of the stairs. "I apologize, Mister Nagatsuko. Your grandson is fun to talk to." A bead of cold sweat rolled down his temple as he took a seat across from the intimidating man. "The operation went well; I got the Divine Sword for you." Roman gestured from one of his men to come over. The man brought a large briefcase with a security key attached to it. He quickly punched the number in and popped open the briefcase, gingerly taking out an old wooden box at least a few centuries old with several glyphs-Ancient wards - carved into it. The box was set on the glass table. Roman had an overly cheerful face, as if he was hiding something.

The man, Nagatsuko, looked Roman straight in the eye until Roman had collapsed under the calculating gaze.

"Aaaaah, y-you see it wasn't actually in the Schnee Company's hands." Roman said nervously, shifting in his seat.

"No matter- You brought it to me." Nagatsuko nodded, gesturing for one of his own men to slide the box towards him. Once the box was in front of him, he carefully opened in, letting out a soft breath as the sight of the old sword in the red, silky cushion. Nagatsuko took the sword by the hilt, then balanced it so it was level by putting his hand under the black blade. The hilt was gold, with dragons engraved into it with such delicacy and intricacy, it must've taken years to carve. A green tassel hung from the hilt, a traditional decor in weapons. In the black metal hilt, there was a single dragon carved into it, extending from the base to the end as if it was frozen in time, frozen in the very metal itself in mid flight. The dragon had taken the spotlight away from the hilt, thus no one really marveled in the pure black Dust crystal embedded in the base of the hilt, with a strange red light glowing from the very core of it, almost like a egg of destruction waiting to be hatched.

"It's gorgeous." Roman gazed at the sword in awe.

"It certainly is. After generations of this lost to my family, it has come back to the Nagatsuko hands." Nagatsuko said, mystified. "The Divine Sword, said to be the very weapon of the first shinigami, Azrael…"

Of course, that just went over Roman's head, as he was unfamiliar with Vacuo mythology. However, he did find that the name 'Azrael' was a bit familiar…

"Of course it is. But I'd like to correct you that it didn't belong to the Nagatsuko family; it was stolen, then stolen back." Roman felt a frightening force from behind him, where the cold, unemotional voice came from.

There was a collective cocks of guns all around, from both Roman's men and Nagatsuko's. Roman quickly stood, pointing his cane at the intruder.

Nagatsuko stood angrily, raising the Divine Sword with full intention of using it. He looked coolly at Roman, promising death. "Mistah Torchwick, you told me that you had no trouble."

"Eheh, you see, I did tell you that I didn't find the sword with the Schnee Company." Roman glanced at Nagatsuko before looking back at the intruder, who was a woman cloaked in black with only blood red eyes and deathly white skin in view beneath the hood. "It was with Badass Death Girl over there." Roman, despite his usual speech, was afraid, especially since he was sure that he had killed the woman.

* * *

~flashback~

"AAAAH!" Roman screamed like a girl, ducking away from a superspeed slash from a razor sharp scythe. The scythe easily sliced through a metal pipe next to where Roman's head was, causing large amounts of steam to hiss out. "Holy shit- What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're scary, crazy, and pretty hot, I give you that, Death Girl."

The perpetrator's red eyes glared at Roman irritably as if he was a fly. "Return the sword and I will spare your soul-"

Roman thought quickly, pointing his cane up at the pipe barely a foot above. He fired off a few shots, causing a jet of steam to shoot at the woman, effectively blinding her, in Roman's point of view. He sneered, managing to see the cloaked woman through the thickening steam. "See you in Hell, Death Girl. Too bad we didn't meet a better situation, it would've been nice to have a drink together." He fired off an accurate shot straight at the woman's head before running away with the ancient box.

~end flashback~

* * *

"Of course it was. I am a federal agent given the duty of protecting the Divine Sword." The woman retorted.

"Federal agent?!" Nagatsuko sputtered, enraged. Roman Torchwick, number one on his to kill list.

"That, I didn't know." Roman visibly gulped.

"Enough of this!" Nagatsuko snapped. "Attack her!"

Almost immediately, all of Nagatsuko's men, all dressed in oriental style, formed a wall between him and 'Death Girl,' guns of all sorts, most of them illegal outside of most battle schools and the military, trained. It was just then that Roman realized that he was sort of unprotected.

"What're you doing standing there?" Roman snapped at his men, the lit part of his cigar brightening slightly. "Get her!"

The men began firing shots at the Death Girl, the gunshots causing several screams to come from the rest of the underground.

* * *

The boy, after hearing the screams, stiffened. He quickly ran in the direction of the commotion, only to find the crowd blocking the entrance into the club itself. He scowled in irritation, hurrying to the Fire Alarm. He attempted to open it, since he couldn't find the hammer. He cursed under his breath when it refused to comply, retrieving something from his sleeve. It looked like sai for a second before it quickly shifted its metal components to form a pistol. The boy fired off one shot, cracking the glass. He then smashed the rest with his elbow, wincing slightly as the glass shards dug into his skin. He bit his tongue, ignoring the blood that seeped from the cuts as he quickly pulled the lever, causing the techno beat to stop abruptly, replaced with the wailing of the fire alarm. Everyone panicked more, but quieted down the slightest when the boy fired another shot in the air.

"Everyone!" The boy shouted over the alarm, intent on saving these innocent lives and getting to where his grandfather was. "Get out of here as quick as you can! Exit's over there!" Almost instantly, everyone hurried to the back door, where the exit sign hung above. The boy took this as his chance, quickly pushing through the slowly clearing crowd to the dance floor. He was vaguely thankful that he wasn't trampled just when more shots were fired off… And reflected?

"AAAH!" One of his grandfather's men fell from the balcony, blood pouring from his shoulder.

The boy cursed, "Fuck."

* * *

Just when the first shots were fired, the strangest thing had happened. The so called Death Girl went into a flurry of flips and spins, much too fast for the human eye to see clearly. She easily dodged the bullets.

"What the hell?! She isn't even human!" One of Roman's men shouted practically in Roman's ear.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Roman hissed, growing more irritated by the minute.

The woman ran at the men, but she suddenly brought her scythe blade down. It dug through the floor, but not deep enough. The momentum sent her flying forward, above the men. Movement seemed to slow down as she descended through the air, sweeping her scythe in wide 180, bringing down at least three men with the blunt end of her scythe. Clearly the speed and force was enough to knock them out. She landed easily, and in one quick move, spun once, bringing down another man that lunged at her with a swift kick to the head. She soon stopped, in a threatening stance of a bow on one knee, with one arm spinning the scythe once in a wide arc until it stopped, parallel to the ground.

Roman was chilled; the martial arts of this one reminded him of someone. Obviously it wasn't the girl he recent met not too long ago named Red. The movement was too quick and precise- And much too graceful. Not to mention all of that just happened in a span of 5 seconds or a little more.

"A double bladed rokushaku kama. Master of rokushaku kamajutsu." Nagatsuko growled, noting that the woman carried not a normal pole scythe, but a double bladed one decorated elaborately in a manner of nature; vines that wound around the dark metal pole in a tight embrace of death. "Fire on! Don't let fear take you!" His men quickly obeyed, firing off shots like their lives depended on it, almost in the likeness of a machine gun.

It appeared that she had more tricks up her sleeve. The woman spun the scythe once, twice, thrice, and more until the movement was almost mechanical; like a blender or fan of sorts. The bullets were deflected off the makeshift shield, sent flying back at the men.

To say Nagatsuko and Roman were shocked was an understatement. The woman must've used quite a bit of her aura, and most likely Dust, during this fight.

Roman grimaced, seeing quite a few men get hit by a bullet and a couple fall over the edge. He noted that strangely none of the bullets hit vital points, only spots that would be enough to take down the men and give them a need to get medical treatment at the hospital.

"Grandfather!" Roman was surprised that Snakey had thrown himself in front of Nagatsuko, black mechanical sai drawn. He was slightly worried for the boy, especially since he noticed several cuts on his hand and lower arm, with shards of glass sticking out like a sore thumb in some of them.

"Shige!" Nagatsuko shouted, horrified. "What are you doing?!"

Snakey glanced back at the old man, his eye full of determination and pride. He spoke hurriedly in Japanese, "You said that I'm not worthy of being one of the family. I'm going to save you from worrying about the next heir on your deathbed. And watch me, I'm going to prove myself at the same time, even if I die."

"Huh, never figured that you'd have so much family pride…" Roman commented since he had picked up most of the words in Japanese, only to receive a sharp 'Shut up!' and a death glare from the boy.

"Don't worry about me Grandfather, promise me that." The boy nodded curtly to his grandfather before lunging at the woman at swift speeds, his sai spinning around his fingers as he prepared the force to bring down the woman.

The woman quickly brought up her scythe, intercepting the boy's blow. The boy used this to his advantage; he hooked the pole of the scythe with his sai, swiftly sliding it it up with a sound of scraping metal. The force caused the woman to loosen her grip slightly on the scythe, which sparked surprise in her blood red eyes. The boy thrusted his other sai out, the weapon transforming into a pistol. Before he could fire off a shot, the sudden spin of the scythe caught him off guard. He swiftly retracted his hand before it could get sliced off. He cursed at himself for not figuring it out sooner; the woman had used the momentum from the force of his sai to spin her scythe. The boy suddenly ducked as the women swung her scythe parallel to the ground at him, a strand of his hair taken off by the razor sharp blade. However, he wasn't expecting the scythe to immediately swing in the other direction at his feet. The boy was knocked down, but his instinct took action. He put his arms out to intercept the ground, so he could flip out of the the area within the radius of the woman's scythe. Upon impact, the boy had bit the inside of his cheek so hard, it had bled just so he could stop himself from crying out in pain as sharp, knife like pain trailed up and down his arm, making the cuts worse than it already was. The boy quickly flipped to his feet, removing the weight from his arms. He cursed, spitting out blood onto the floor before facing the woman again in a battle stance, low to the ground. His arms bled even more, and started shaking slightly with effort. He lunged again at the woman, this time using a nearby table to spring himself up into the air. He descended quickly towards the woman, twisting his body slightly to quicken and add more force to his blow. He swung his sai in a wide arc at the woman, aiming for her neck. The woman barely dodged the blades. The boy landed on one foot before he swiftly lowered himself to the ground, spinning. He stretched out his other leg, intending to disbalance the woman. But the woman was too fast; she jumped up, narrowly dodging it. The boy straightened himself, transforming both of his sai into pistols. He fired off a few shots, but the woman quickly dodged and deflected one or two with her scythe. The boy ducked once again, from another wide swing before transforming his sais back and brought them both up, in an 'x' in attempt to hook the scythe into his hold. The woman intercepted the sai, giving the boy an advantage… Until she yanked the scythe into herself, the blade catching the boy in the cheek and shocking him. The boy let out a cry of pain, stumbling slightly. The woman used this to her advantage; she used the flat side of her scythe and knock the boy away. The boy was sent flying into the glass wall leading to an unoccupied private room, shattering it upon impact.

The boy let out a shaky breath, winded, He stared up at the ceiling before the pain overtook him, black filtering his vision as he blacked out.

The woman herself was breathing heavily, finding that the battle had dragged out a bit too long- She didn't expect the boy to be that strong.

"This is enough!" Nagatsuko roared in rage, lunging at the woman, using the Divine Sword. The woman's eyes widened as she quickly blocked the blade with the pole of her scythe. The two metals vibrated violently upon impact. The woman even winced slightly, but she quickly regained her cold stature. She spun her scythe around Nagatsuko's blade, causing him to take a few steps back in surprise. The woman caught her scythe again, and swung it in a wide arc down at Nagatsuko. Nagatsuko intercepted it, keeping the sharp blade from reaching him. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, deciding to use the Divine Sword for real. In an instant, the Dust crystal embedded in the hilt glowed slightly on contact with his skin as he stroked the stone, swiftly writing in kanji, 風, wind. The black blade radiated with a strange black glow before the air surrounding it was pushed outwards violently in an explosion. The woman was knocked back several feet, but she remained standing.

"Mind if I join?" Roman quickly joined the old man's side. "And by the way, is that a wind Dust crystal?"

"It isn't." Nagatsuko responded to Roman's second question. "It is ancient, remember. Therefore, it is the ancestor of all Dust, the manifestation of everything. It is said that it was wielded by the oldest, strongest death god before passed on the us humans."

"Wow." Roman simply said before adding, "Watch out!" A large clawed hand made seemingly from shadows lunged out at them. He and Nagatsuko jumped out of the way. The hand returned to its owner, where it faded into the deathly white outstretched hand of the woman. Roman whistled in amazement before swiftly bringing his cane up to block a scythe swinging straight for Roman's face. "Hey watch it-" He noticed Nagatsuko breaking for it. "WHAT?! Where are you going?!"

Nagatsuko simply slid open a window, where an expensive aircraft hovered right outside, causing wind so strong, even Roman and the woman could feel it. "I'm going to my safehaven. This is payback for not being thorough. And I have no intentions of further pursuing a fight with a death god." He was about to step out the window. Roman was slightly confused.

The woman lunged at Nagatsuko, with full intention of not letting him go with the sword. However, she was in her tracks by Roman's arm, physically restraining her. Roman managed to knock the scythe out of her hands with his cane. Roman's voice breathed into her ear, "Nah ah ah, Death Girl. Y'know that friends do keep an eye out for each other."

Nagatsuko looked disgusted, halfway out the window. "We are, in no circumstances, friends, Mistah Torchwick. You were only a necessity in gaining the sword. From this day on, you, Mistah Torchwick, and the White Fang are the Eternal Moon's enemy based in your stupidity. Farewell." He dropped out, grabbing onto a rope ladder before the aircraft took off.

A string of curses came from the woman's mouth as she struggled. Roman paid no mind, as he was mind boggled as to what he did to piss off the most wanted crime lord in the whole of Remnant. Of course, it was then that he realized something. _The damn bastard didn't even give me my 8 million Lin!_ He facepalmed, still having the woman in his grip. "Goddamnit…"

"Yes, yes, I understand your tragedy. Now let go of me." The woman huffed, obviously weakened to the point of not bothering to forcefully shake Roman off.

"Hm… Nope." Roman chuckled, nuzzling the woman's neck while breathing in her scent. "I still haven't gotten a good look at your face, Death Girl…" His free hand reached up to the woman's hood, and with one smooth motion, he flicked it off. His green eyes widened in shock. "...It's you."

Blood red eyes stared back at Roman sadly before quickly switching to irritation as Roman embraced her in a hug in the likes of a boa constrictor and its prey. Roman carefully rested his chin on the woman's hair, his hand gently stroking it as if double checking if she really was there.

There was a strained, irritated mumble, and Roman quickly released the tight grip. He gazed down at the woman's face, caressing her cheek. "It's really you." He added breathlessly, "Why did you nearly kill me?"

"...You're seriously asking that." The woman's voice had reverted to its original lack of emotion.

"Right." Roman laughed. He froze slightly, hearing police sirens in the distance.

"Looks like you'll have to leave." The woman commented, pointing out the obvious. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Still the bluntly obvious, I see. You seriously have no style." The woman rolled her eyes at that. "But why haven't you contacted me?"

The woman didn't reply, but the deadpan look in her eyes was enough.

"Right, right, I get it, royal business. But doesn't answer my question." Roman sighed.

"I'll explain. Eventually." The woman said slowly.

"...Fine." Roman glanced to the side, noting that the sirens were getting closer. He gritted his teeth before bending down and placing a quick kiss on the woman's forehead. "I'll see you later." He hurried to the window, about to jump about before looking back at the mildly surprised woman. "And you owe me a drink after all these years." The woman sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Have fun being questioned by Glynda. See you in Hell, Death Girl." Roman winked before quite literally falling back out of the window.

The woman glanced around, catching the gaze of one man, who miraculously survived. The man ran out screaming in terror something about a 'Grim Reaper' after his soul.

It was then that the door busted open with a police squad charging in, followed by a rather severe looking Glynda Goodwitch.

The woman was not at all looking forward to this. She sighed, drawing out her ID card with a strange symbol of two silver painted scythes crossing in battle adorning it. "I think you should gather these guys and get them immediate medical care."

END

* * *

**Y'know, authors do in fact appreciate reviews. It is a devastating event in author's lives when there are over 100 hits and no reviews. Common side effects of this is the dramatic slow motion fall back as displayed by Tamaki Suoh and the God forbidden emo corner, also displayed by Tamaki Suoh. So, advice from me to all readers: The stories you read. Review them. Ask questions. Hell, even flame (Well, it's not recommended. So try not to unless you know that the author won't take too much offense. And if you want an author to snark back at you.) Unless you really are speechless. Even then, just type a bunch of periods into the review box below and click the sparkly review button. :)**

**~Hemo  
**


	2. Damn Confusing Reality

**And Hemo's back with chapter two! Please note that this chapter contains more language than the first chapter, since it is the POV of the grandson of the most notorious crime lord in Remnant. **

**Anyways, I would like to explain to you how I will update this story. I have decided to be more organized, so I can hopefully avoid not posting for months. I will not post future chapters until the chapter after that is finished. Therefore, you can live on knowing that I do have the next chapter written and I haven't been diagnosed with comatose by a brick thrown at me called writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Monty Oum nor am I a member of Roosterteeth. Just a teenager with no life other than academics and being an otaku.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Damn Confusing Reality

Shige aka Shade aka Snakey's POV

"Ngggh…" I moan, seeing only black. I… Don't remember. I remember darkness. And… Blood. Pain. Eternal Moon members taken down easily.

My eyes flew open when the realization of what happened rammed into me like a ton of bricks. For some reason, there were bright white lights that caused me to squint through it instead of the usual lights in the club. "Holy shit!" I needed to get to my grandfather and save his ass from that superhuman lady. I vaguely wondered about Roman, but the thought was immediately purged as sharp pain came from my arms as I tried to sit up. A hiss of pain came through my gritted teeth as I immediately collapsed back onto my back. The pain dulled slightly as the force put on my arms was released, letting my arm lay there against the soft, white sheets… Wait.

Sheets? I finally notice my surroundings. I was laying in a white hospital bed, in a bleach white room. The brightness and over cleanliness issued a grimace from me. It was blinding, and rather… Unnerving. I hate the chemical smell. I hate the thought that people… Potentially dying the the surgery room, their guts and slowly beating heart exposed to the air, creepy looking doctors wearing masks standing over them with a clear psychopathic grins beneath their forlorn white masks of death while their crazed eyes glinted from behind circle glasses goggles that shone white- Fuck, why the crap did I bring that up? It'll take me hours to get rid of the image! Why the hell am I here?

I moved my arms, shifting positions to at least make myself more comfortable. I might as well, since I'm not getting out of here anytime soon. _Reap what what you sow_, I scowled slightly. I could've fought better. I guess I didn't quite reach the standards of Grandfather... The pain spiked up again, but no where near as bad as when the glass cut me or when I made that amateuristic move of using my arms as leverage. I glanced down at my arms, noting that they were bandaged, and I could feel some stitching in the deeper cuts. I also noted the feeling of a bandage on my upper left cheek, where I got sliced by that scythe. I was thankful for the dulled pain, and the breathiness of the hospital gown the nurses- Hopefully _cute _nurses- must've change me into when I was out. Most of all, I was thankful for the fresh air against my right eye and cheek-

...Fuck!

I reached up to my right cheek, feeling a trail of scales extending from behind my ear, the nape of my neck, and down by back to my cheek, barely an inch below my right eye. The dull pain that flared up at the movement wasn't enough to snap me out of my daze. I hesitantly feel higher, to my open right eye. My fingertips grazed the sensitive skin of my eyelid, which practically wasn't exposed to anything for the last ten years or so. I was able to see with this eye, but barely enough to make out shapes and colors.

I intaked a sharp breath. Oh no. Oh, _fucking hell_, no. This would only mean that others have seen it. The milky white-violet eye of death, the goddamn curse that has existed since I was a little kid. It wasn't exactly death, but its venomous stare was enough to plant seeds of chaos within others. _Shit._

The door of the cold, monochromatic room opened. "Ah, you're finally awake. You've been out for at least 5 hours."

I quickly turned my eyes to the sheets, tensing. It must be a doctor or something.

"It's definitely strange to see a teenager like you caught up in the business of the underground. You do realize that dealing with _Roman Torchwick_ and _Nagatsuko Takeshi_ is very dangerous, and could be punishable by law. You could be in Juvenile Hall for the duration of the year until you're 18." A bead of sweat rolled down from my temple to my cheek. I summoned up my courage to look up at the person who was practically insulting my grandfather- Wait, Grandfather is a bit dangerous… But still.

During my flare of agitation, I spoke coolly, "I didn't think that cops could interrogate patients without a valid warrant."

"Sharp mind. But I'm not a cop." The person commented, his brown eyes calculating. I observed him, sizing him up. If he wasn't a cop, what was he? Hopefully not a Hunter. I wondered if I could knock him out and run out of here. Probably not, since there are probably reinforcements But I could jump out the window… I think I could survive the fall… "As expected from the grandson of the most notorious crime lord in the entirety of Remnant."

I blanched slightly. "W-What are you talking about?" He cursed himself for stuttering. _Goddamnit, even if he's not a cop, he must have caught my stutter. Why else would he be interrogating me? No interrogator would go without training..._

"I know that you are Nagatsuko Shige. Quite a shady background, I believe. Based on my observations, you have quite a knack for weapon design. Didn't your grandfather sell some blueprints to the White Fang? Or was it Torchwick? I admit, your family's security is pretty strong." Subconsciously, I clenched the sheets in my hand until my knuckles were white as I broke out in cold sweat. I was too stiff to clean up my act. "It would certainly be a waste if I let you get arrested by the police force. I have a proposal for you: Join my academy."

Sorry, what? I stared at the middle aged man blankly.

"Beacon Academy." It was then that I burst out laughing. I clutched my mid section as the ridiculousness of the situation overtook me. After a few moments, my laughter was reduced to chuckles as I wiped away humorous tears that formed at the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, nice one, _sir_." I added the honorific for measure as I leaned back against the metal headboard of the bed.

The man sighed before looking to the door. "Glynda you may come in." The door swung open as a woman in a blouse, black corset, black pants and a strange black cape lined with violet entered, giving me a rather scary look. I shivered slightly, recoiling as natural instinct.

"Mr. Nagatsuko, this is Huntress Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. Glynda, I believe you are already aware that this is Shige Nagatsuko." The man gestured between the woman, apparently Glynda, and I. I shifted uncomfortably as Glynda turned her sharp, strict emerald gaze to me. I hope she won't lecture me. Maybe I can run for it now… But I had a burning question in the back of my mind.

"So, wait, if she's deputy headmistress of Beacon, then _who are you?_" I asked.

"Headmaster of Beacon. You may refer to me as Ozpin." The man introduced himself officially. I slumped against the headboard and pillow, a long breath exhaling from my mouth. Damn, two _strong_ Hunters.

Ozpin then nodded to Glynda.

"Mr. Nagatsuko." Glynda started, slightly mispronouncing my family name to the point of 'Na-ka-suck-o.' I vaguely wondered how it was possible for my last name to be pronounced like that… "When I arrived at the scene, a… _Witness,_" I noted the slightest hesitancy in her voice, as if she was deciding on telling a lie or not, "tipped us off about your combat abilities. In fact, there was even a security footage to back her statement up."

"What-" I was beyond startled that Glynda and/or the police had manage to hack into the club security cameras.

"To replay the events…" Glynda continued, ignoring me. She drew out a Scroll, extending it to display a screen. She tapped it once, playing a video. She then handed it to me, having no need to watch it as she and Ozpin must've watched it already.

I watched myself jump in front of Grandfather, in a battle stance. The exchange between Grandfather, Roman, and I was unfortunately recorded. Damn, they know that I have an acquaintance level of relations with Roman… What am I going to do with myself after this stupidity on my part? Not only it was stupid, I probably disappointed my grandfather. Ah, pride, thou art a merciless demon. I focused in on the screen, feeling slightly dazed at the swift blades of my sai and the woman's scythe slicing through the air at each other. Towards the end, I flinched slightly at seeing myself being brought down with one blow from the flat side of the razor sharp scythe blade. I should've tried twisting the scythe out of the woman's grip when I had the chance…

A cold feeling washed over me: Disappointment in myself. I hung my head slightly as I silently handed the Scroll back to Glynda, letting my hair fall into my eyes.

"It wasn't the smartest thing to go charging into battle with someone that clearly had the upperhand." Glynda had rewound the the video, to a point where it showed the woman taking down Roman and Grandfather's men with little effort. I watched in amazement at the woman's grace as she used momentum and force easily to knock the men out, at how she used her scythe's rounded blade to propel herself forward and off the ground, at how she pretty much summed up the ideal mastery of rokushaku kama jutsu. I note that the woman had used a combination of jutsu, most notably jujutsu, based on the fact that she did easily use outside forces against me. I inwardly chuckled at myself at how the knowledge of physics can easily be used as an upper hand in battle.

Then the video had reached a shocking part. My eyes widened as I saw the woman spin her scythe faster and faster, the kinetic energy creating an equivalent of a shield against the bullets and deflecting them back into the men. I wasn't sure how she did that, but I was willing to bet that it must've been usage of her Aura and Dust. For some reason, I had some doubt in that… It was then that realization struck me.

That woman must've went easy on me. So much for my chance at reaching my family's expectations.

"She has much more experience than you. You shouldn't do that again. You risked your life, practically throwing it away! Your actions were rash, especially since you were already injured-" Glynda scolded me. Right, right, I get it, living incarnation of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

"Glynda." Ozpin raised his hand, cutting in. Glynda nodded, letting him speak. "Mr. Nagatsuko, your opponent had several years of training, and she is what you consider an elite Huntress. And yet, you managed to hold up in battle with her longer than most people would. You displayed advanced uses of your sai, enough to block and trap a double scythe effectively. Based on your display, I figured that I would invite you to Beacon instead of letting you get sent to Juvenile Hall."

Silence.

"...You're serious." I deadpanned.

"Yes." Ozpin nodded.

"You're inviting the grandson of THE Nagatsuko Takeshi."

"Yes."

"Uh…" I felt really awkward. Damn confusing reality. "Sure…? Thank you… Professor Ozpin."

END

* * *

**And now, for the first character bio!**

**Nagatsuko Shige- The grandson of the most notorious crime lord still living in Remnant. Being a direct relative of the Nagatsuko bloodline, Shige is a snake faunus. The most distinctive feature of his snake faunus nature is his scale, of which are in a silver green hue. His scales begin from his left shoulder blade to the nape of his neck to behind his right ear to below his right eye. In this chapter, Shige mentions that his half blind right eye, which is a slightly cloudy white pink-violet, induces 'chaos' in others. This could be his Semblance. The author may have been thinking of Inaba Reisen from Touhou while thinking of possible candidates for Shige's semblance. Shige constantly hides his eye, mostly due to fear. The basic appaearance of Shige is slightly long black hair, which, of course, is longish and perfectly messy, based on the author's love of bishounens. Shige's skin is relatively pale. His other eye is pink violet, almost similar to Lie Ren. The author is probably not that subtle in hinting at Shige's familial relations, and she won't speak further on that matter. Shige is often seen in a mix of classy clothing and usual hoodies and jeans.  
**

**Shige wields a pair of sai, which he designed himself, which has enough metal components to transform into two lightweight magnum pistols with few submachine gun properties for better efficiency. He uses Dust bullet rounds. Shige, being born from a mafia family, does use underhanded tactics such as mixing Dust- Dubbed Dust alchemy by the author- to gain an upper hand. He also carries around silencers just in case. He usually hides his sai in his boots. Shige refers to his weapons as Shadow's Venom or just Venom, as the author is lacking creativity.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Hemo**


	3. Bad First Impression

**I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bad First Impression

Shige's POV

Why am I here again? Oh right, I accepted Professor Ozpin's offer without really thinking it through. I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh. Damnit, am I really that easily manipulated? Well, I guess that my confusion did contribute to that…

The floor beneath me was vibrating slightly with machinery. I was in an aircraft headed to Beacon, which I am convinced will be my eventual death. I fucking hate this already.

I figure, might as well do something other than brood like how Roman did after I gave him a black eye for flirting with my cousin.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Ah, so you're Mister Torchwick." My cousin greeted that orange haired bastard in her silky voice. She was a pretty woman, with long, silky black hair that reached her waist braided gracefully down her back. Her pink violet eyes were looking at Roman with calculation, which took attention away from the expensive black dress she most likely paid off with manipulating her tailor into submission. Silver violet scales glittered on her arm as she reached out her hand for a simple handshake. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Ayame Nagatsuko."

Roman took her pale hand, and instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips in a 'chivalrous' way. "I am pleased to meet such a fine, beautiful lady such as you-" He saw my boot headed straight for his stupid face in a roundhouse kick a second too late.

~End flashback~

* * *

Truthfully, it was a good memory. It would be nice if I could punch Roman and get out all my anger at him again.

I observe my surroundings. The interior of the aircraft was brightly lit by the sun outside, which filtered in through windows that lead to a nice view of Vale. There were several students, of whom I don't know. Based on their actions, mostly based on how quite a few of them were staring at me, they obviously were already attending Beacon. Figures, I did get forced into transferring here in the middle of the year- Well, it was just a quarter in, but still. Beacon's system is pretty interesting. It turns out students can just study here for the first quarter without being formed into teams. So, there are apparently two initiation tests per year for first years. One for the start of school, and one right before second quarter. Pretty clever, and it gives students a higher chance of staying in Beacon.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a 'hushed' stage whisper.

"Who is he? He's cute…" A girl in overly neon pink vinyl clothing- God, my eyes, they're burning- whispered to another girl wearing monochromatic clothing. Um… I'm not sure if I want to be called cute by someone like… This.

"He's especially sexy with that medical eyepatch. I mean, he's like the sexy version of Ciel." God, no, I hope she doesn't mean that kid from that one anime my younger cousins watch. Fuck, she does think that I look like a sexy version of that blue haired kid. Well, I'll take that as a compliment. She is pretty cute herself… "His sense of fashion is pretty awesome too." What? I look down at my clothes, which served as my combat gear. I don't see what's so great about my simple dark green silk button up with a silver graceful-almost feline- oriental dragon about to take flight from its seat on a crescent moon embroidered into the back of it, top few buttons unbuttoned which covered my bandaged arms, and black jeans. It's just a hand me down from my grandfather. From when he was my age, he says. Well, thank you, I guess, Girl number 2. "And his scales are sexy too. That bandage on his cheek makes him even sexier. He must be the badass type." ...I don't know what to say to that.

I felt a strange, uncomfortable feeling from behind me. I glanced behind me to see some guy with orange brown hair that was seemingly slicked back with grease. I narrow my eye slightly at him, noting that he was sneering at me as if I was dirt. Of course there would be racists at Beacon...

"URGH-BLAAAAAAAARGH!" … Was that what I think it is? I look in the direction everyone else is looking and instantly grimace in disgust. Another guy my age had hurled up most of his lunch all over another guy's clothes.

"Oh no!" Several girls, presumably fangirls, screamed in unison at the 'tragic' event. "Prince Azrael! Are you alright?!" Oh _great_, I'm in the same damn airship with the very Prince of Vytal himself. Can my day get any worse? First my left eye suffered a bright, neon death, then the Prince shows up. Why is he here anyways? I hope he doesn't attend Beacon…

"No matter, young mademoiselles!" The blue haired prince announced dramatically, taking off- Well, more dramatically flinging off his soiled deep blue tail coat lined with silver. The prince folded his tailcoat so the vomit wouldn't touch him and hung in on his arm. He flipped his slightly spiky blue green hair, in which two slightly longer locks; one of which which was lazily clipped to the rest of his styled hair with several bobby pins in criss-crosses; flew- Or should I say floated- gracefully in the air. A large bead of sweat formed at my temple as I resisted the urge to facepalm, my eyebrow spasming a bit. Narcissist, much? I noticed a strange glittering beneath his left eye. From this distance, I had to squint my eyes slightly to see small, strange crystals embedded into his pale skin, as if he was born with them. I wonder what their purpose was… It probably was just some royal tradition.

"Fine young ladies, I am alright!" The prince gazed gently at all the girls near him with soft pink eyes, causing most of them to swoon under his gaze. I note that there were five girls who weren't affected at all by the prince. I guess they were smart enough to not fall for the guy's antics. "In fact," the prince turned to the still green guy who had thrown up, "I worry for you, Sir Jaune Arc! Are you alright?" I was slightly surprised. Despite the prince speaking flamboyantly for show, I could see a flash of genuine concern in his eyes.

"M'fine…" The vomit guy, Jaune, mumbled while swaying slightly, hand clapped over his mouth.

"I'll take you to the medical bay on this ship immediately! I will save you from this terrible death!" I saw a girl, one of the girls that weren't affected by the prince's charms, twitch in irritation at the continued drama, the urge to punch the prince barely filtered by her icy blue eyes. Ah, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schee Dust Company. One of the top enemies of the Eternal Moon. Heard my grandfather badmouth Miss Schnee's father more than a few times. It definitely wasn't pretty. I think he called her father 'that man with the *green hat' more than once in Cantonese.

"Uh, I don't think s'that bad…" Jaune mumbled, turning greener.

"Our prince is such a knight in shining armor!" Fangirls squealed. Miss Schnee's eye twitched again, this time twice. The unbelievability of this situation and the prince's painfully irritating flamboyance caused me empathize with her.

"I, Prince Azrael, third son of King Elohim XXXI of Vytal, will come to your rescue, fair pretty maiden Sir Jaune Arc!" What. The. CRAP. Miss Schnee's eye was spasming by now, the poor heiress who has relations to this prince through her family's alliance with the Vytal royal family.

Throughout the ridiculousness of this situation, I didn't notice a tall, muscular guy about five inches taller than me stumbling away from Jaune and 'Prince Charming' in my direction, looking a bit green himself from the smell of vomit or just dizziness. It wasn't until I was knocked down as he collapsed onto me as dizziness took over him.

"Ugh…" I grunted slightly from the impact. I was dazed for a second before I snapped back, noticing that the aircraft fallen fallen mostly silent. What? This doesn't make sense. I glanced to the side, seeing that everyone was staring at me. Then, I realized that dizzy guy was on top of me, too dizzy to get up.

"Nggggh…" The man mumbled against my chest, two fluffy black ears with tufts of orange and white flattened in discomfort against his red orange spiky hair. Please don't throw up…

"YAOI~" There were squeals from a group of girls, which included the girl in neon pink and that girl who called me 'sexy.' Oh, for the love of fuck! They think I'm gay!

Why does this happen to me…?!

END

* * *

**And now you can see the extent to which I ****can torture my characters. :)**

**Enter Prince Azrael, a new character!**

**Azrael of the House of Vigilancia- Handsome he is, they say. Sexy is another overly used term. As prince of Vytal, Azrael has his own fanclub at Beacon. Azrael is the third son of King Elohim the Thirty-first. The most distinctive trait about him is his pastel greenish blue hair that is styled perfectly. Other traits of his are pale pink eyes, pale skin (A common trait in his family), and strange crystals embedded in his skin below his left (Viewer's right) eye. Azrael is often seen in princely clothing, expensive and classy.  
**

**Azrael wields a silver halberd with a Dust chamber that has a somewhat similar design to Tsugumi Harudori in her weapon form, but has a notable motif of a moon in its design. It doesn't transform, but it is used similarly to Weiss' Myrtenaster. Azrael refers to his halberd as 'Moon Beauty.'**

**As always, reviews are appreciated!**

**~Hemo**

**EDIT: The 'green hat' mentioned, is an insult in Cantonese, specifically from Hong Kong, that is used to call someone who's wife is cheating on them.**


	4. Bishounen and Giant Fluffy Tigers

**And I continue writing! Enjoy! However, I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: *looks at myself in the mirror* Yep, not Monty Oum. And thanks to SpiedCookie126 for reading my chapters and giving me a few suggestions before I post!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bishounen and Giant Fluffy Tigers

Shige's POV

As everyone trickled out of the aircraft, I drag my feet as my bad day had my lips in a permanent scowl. First, I have a headache from that girl who called me 'cute.' Second, I had to witness Prince Azrael call Jaune Arc a 'fair pretty young maiden.' Third, I end up with an ill tiger faunus on top of me. Fourth, those… Fangirls literally passed around the rumor that I'm together with tiger guy like pyromaniacs. Damn, can this day get any worse?

"Hey, so you're that yaoi boy?" A deep, feminine voice came from near me. I straightened myself, quickly looking to the source of the voice. It was another guy, who suspiciously looked like of of those 'bishounen' or whatever guys from those mangas my cousins read. He wore a simple brown leather jacket over a t shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm not homosexual." I quickly said, trying to convince him.

"Heh, don't worry, I don't believe anything those girls say." He chuckled, a few strands of his feathery brown hair falling into his gold, almost hawk like eyes. He brushed them away, "So, I haven't seen you around Beacon before. You new here?"

"Yeah. I just transferred." I nod. "I'm Shige." I stretch out my hand in greetings, figuring that I might as well make allies here.

"Amelia. But you can call me Amy." He shook my hand with his cold ones. I felt slightly uncomfortable, as if my hand was grasped by talons. Wait. What? _Amy?_ That's… Strange. I must've let my surprise show, since he added immediately, "I'm a girl. Don't worry, everyone gets me mixed up." Oh. "So, what brings you to Beacon in second quarter?"

"Well, I guess I got invited." It was the truth. The half truth.

"That's cool, you must have some sick skills to end up here. I could help you out when you're here…" Amy smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I could use some help…" Afterall, I never went to combat school.

"Right, so I have a few prices. You can pay me 250 Lin for me to write your essays accordingly to your style and intelligence for a month. It's 2000 Lin for a whole year, but I'll make it half off for you, so 1000 Lin. Or you can just pay me 50 Lin for a copy of my notes per class…"

…

"Uh, on second thought, nevermind. I think I can handle." I cough, sweat dropping. This school is… Weirder than I thought. No wonder why he-Well, she- gave off not very pleasant vibes. She wouldn't exactly be the greatest friend I could make, but a good ally nonetheless.

"Are you sure? Alright. Well, I've got to go. See you at the second initiation test." Amy smiled gently at me, which seemed false. I shiver slightly as she turned, waving at me as she walked away.

"See you…" I waved weakly when she walked away.

"So, you met Amy, huh?" Someone spoke from behind me. I turn to see… A muscular chest that was easily seen from beneath an oriental style white silk, sleeveless top with a mandarin collar. I gulped. I hope I won't have to fight this guy in a battle of strength alone. I look up to see the person's face- Fuck, no. It's the tiger faunus that fell on top of me. "Don't mind her, she's always like that. Sorry about earlier, I get... A bit motion sick on slow moving air crafts. I'm Ilyas Scorch. I have many nicknames, but just don't call me 'Ill.'" The tiger faunus looked behind his shoulder at a few others who were snickering at him with a wince.

It took me a second to register the tiger guy's last name. Damn, I'm starting to rust without being around the Eternal Moon for more than a three days in a row…

Right, Scorch. Relatively famous faunus family that owns more than a few dojos in Vytal. Their martial arts can easily compete against my own, if my family wasn't the leader of the Eternal Moon.

I introduce myself after deciding that it'll be worth it to get acquainted with Scorch, "I'm Shige." Ilyas looked like he expected more. Well, fuck. Quick, Shige, quick, make up a last name. "Shige Nagayizumi." Eternal spring? Well, at least I didn't say 'Nagasakura.' That would've been beyond cheesy, 'eternal cherry blossom.'

"So, you transferred here from Vacuo? Your surname sounds like it's from Vacuo." He asks. Damnit, stop asking me questions.

"Yeah." I lied smoothly. It was the half truth; I was from Vacuo, but I haven't been back in my home kingdom for years now.

"So, how's Vacuo? I was born and raised in Vacuo, but my family moved to Vytal when I was little." Yeah, I don't think people that just met each other talk about their childhood in the first conversation. But I could see why, it's not often that you see another person from Vacuo here in Vytal.

"It's okay, I guess. Nothing much has changed." I reply smoothly. I noticed a glint from behind Ilyas, which I realized belonged the to sharp silver blade of a Chinese spear strapped to his back, which looked like it should belong to a sabre instead. A red tassel dangled from where the blade and pole connected. It suddenly looked rather intimidating…

"Really? Didn't a new group of faunus rise in Vacuo? I heard that the Vacuo Emperor had passed a law not too long ago about allowing all faunus access to work of all kinds after making amends with that group. It's a pretty big change..." Well, fuck. My thoughts whirred like several cogs in a machine as I think of a lie. Damnit.

"Well, there are quite a bit of people who… Didn't take kindly to the law. There's still a sort of segregation. A few of my relatives were able to work at big companies, but they never were promoted from a secretary." I hope that's convincing enough, there was some truth to it. My uncle, when he was younger, did work at a big company, but he was never promoted even after being used as an advisor of the chairman and CEO for his intellect and ideas. Of course, that was before my uncle moved on to work under Grandfather to create new security systems and weapons for the Eternal Moon. I refrain a small smile as I think of my uncle; my uncle taught me all he knew about science and technology, which does prove useful.

Ilyas nodded solemnly, seemingly buying what I said. I notice a flash of suspicion in his golden eyes, and a suspicious twitch of his ridiculously fluffy ear. Get off my tail, damnit! Damn tigers…

Ilyas changed the subject, thank god. "So,are you going to participate in the Vytal Tournament?"

The Vytal Tournament… Definitely heard about it and watched it a couple times in the past years on TV. But wait. Didn't the Tournament end a few days ago? "I thought it started last week."

Ilyas blinked at me for a second before saying, "You don't know? Something with the White Fang happened at the docks, so the Tournament's being delayed for a whole month."

Oh, right. I remember hearing about the docks, from Roman himself. But the Tournament being delayed until next month? What about the festival? That doesn't make sense. I'll probably look into that later. "Really?"

"Yeah. I heard it was pretty bad. Amy thinks that one of Beacon's teams and some other Hunters in training from some other kingdoms were there to fight the White Fang." They must've been really reckless, after all, I doubt Professor Ozpin would've allowed his students to risk their lives like that.

"Really…" I mutter.

"There have been theories going around that Professor Ozpin is trying to make us into killer assassins."

"From 'fangirls?'" I sighed. Ilyas nodded. "Figures." I change the subject, deciding to get out my feelings once and for all. I dropped the 'friendly' persona and swapped it for a stoic one. "Scorch, what happened in the aircraft _never_ happened, alright?"

"My thoughts exactly." Ilyas said, his voice serious. "But I'm not sure how you're going to tell those bat shit crazy girls…"

Well, damn. I was stumped.

* * *

"Oh, fine young maiden, your parents find me to be a potential suitor for you, beautiful Weiss~" The blue haired prince known as Azrael announced dramatically to the ever growing irritated silver haired heiress. The heiress simply gave Azrael an icy glare before walking away in the direction of the school building, to which Azrael followed.

"I never once thought of you as a lover, and I won't now." Weiss deadpanned. "Leave me be, _Your Highness_. Might I add, no plans have even been finalized, Your Pratness."

"Yet." Azrael added breathlessly, not in any way offended by Weiss' words. "But who else other than me is suited for you? No one is as beautiful as I. Your beauty is too much for other men. Your beauty can only be treasured by someone with greater beauty. You are the one with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair, which is not as black as ebony." Azrael's speech became more hurried as Weiss started walking again. He continued as he followed, "Unlike others, your skin is smooth and milky as if one could easily drink from it-" Weiss shuddered- "Your lips stained with natural _rosa_ roses one can gaze upon as if he were in a garden in which you're the most beautiful rose-" Weiss refrained from facepalming- "And hair in which every strand was made of soft, frost bitten silver…" Weiss rolled her eyes, hurrying her steps. She was stopped when Azrael took her hand, spun her once, and dipped her flamboyantly. "Beautiful Weiss, will you marry me?"

Her reply was the flat side of the Myrtenaster's blade charged with an electrical Dust crystal to Azrael's beautiful face.

END

* * *

**I hope the last scene was enough to throw in the action and humor needed.**

**Here, we introduce two new characters! Amelia Blauerozen and Ilyas Scorch!**

**Amelia Blauerozen- One of the two manly bishounens, she gets her own share of attention at school. But once you get close up and talk to her, she isn't the 'perfect guy' you'd expect. She always has an ulterior motive, mostly money, when it comes to helping others- That is, unless lives are at stake at the moment, then she doesn't care. Many girls swoon over her feminine masculinity, which is the author's fail oxymoron, which consists of short feathery brown hair that many girls fawn over, slightly tanned skin, warm smile, and warm, friendly eyes. Like her uni-sex appearance, she wears unisex clothing; leather jackets, simple T-shirts, and jeans.**

**Amelia wields a dark blue scepter that is extendable, so she can easily hang it on her belt or back for efficiency. At the end of her scepter, there is a Dust orb that appears to be several Dust crystals melted then fused together. Her scepter is a focus for Dust and aura. Not only that, she can knock her enemies dizzy by extending her scepter to pole length- Not that it would do any permanent or severe damage unless she swings hard enough for brain injury. She dubs her scepter 'Magic Whim.'**

**Ilyas Scorch- The other bishounen with ridiculously fluffy ears. This tiger faunus was born in a martial arts family of several generations, originated from Vacuo. Ilyas is often kind and softhearted, and honest. Or is he? Or perhaps it's just Shige being too obvious and suspicious. Ilyas is most known for his fluffy black/orange/white ears, fluffy-spiky red orange hair, golden eyes, his rather muscular build, and his height of 6'2, or 188 centimeters. Not to mention his large Chinese spear-sword thing that mecha-shifts into a military grade assault rifle that can blow a Grimm's brains out over a few hundred meters away. Scary, at least in Shige's perspective. Ilyas likes to call his spear-rifle 'Enlightenment.'**

**Reviews are awesome and are equivalent of internet mooncakes.**

**~Hemo**


	5. Federal Bureau of Death?

**I apologize for the long-ish wait! I came down with the flu last week, and I've been sleeping off most of the daily hours. And this chapter isn't even long, anyways. I'm not finished with the next chapter, because I hit a bump while writing. I'm open to any suggestion for character interactions! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I not a member of Roosterteeth nor am I awesome enough to own anything. Great thanks to my mom for helping me with writing the correct kanji/Chinese characters and not embarrassing myself with just inserting something that Google Translate spit out.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

No POV

Sometime in the past…

The woman cloaked in black walked swiftly down a dark with her double scythe at hand, oriental corridor to large doors carved elaborately with divine dragons soaring in clouds. The doors appeared to be made with smooth ebony, and it appeared rather new, though the woman could tell otherwise. The door was at least millennium old, based on how old the building was.

"Halt." Two identical twin guards stepped out from the shadows, two spears fashioned from black metal meeting in an 'x' to stop the woman from reaching the door. They spoke in unemotional, strong voices, in Japanese, "State your name, rank, and business with the emperor."

The woman looked coolly at the guard, pulling out an ID card. "Agent Kuro, rank Soul in the High Shinigami Black Bureau. I need to speak to the Empress on important matters."

"How important?" One of the guards retorted, while the other rolled his eyes at his brother. The woman's eye twitched, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Code Black." She said with no emotion, her voice stoic. The guard's eyes widened in shock.

"Shouldn't you be informing the Emperor of this as well?" The guard asked, his unemotional mask slipping. The woman sighed.

"You can inform him that I have news in the code black rank. Tell him that he can learn the details from the Empress." The woman said, almost an order.

"H-Hai. O-Of course, agent." The guard saluted before hurrying down the hall in the other direction, letting his brother continue guarding the doors. The woman watched the guard for a second before nodding respectfully to his brother before pushing the doors open to a large, dark room that was dimly lit with red lanterns. The floor was made of polished marble, in several shades of white, black, red, and blue. In the center of the expensive flooring, a design of a large star exploding outwards with a ring of pure energy lay. Just beyond that sat a large, ornate throne made of silk cushions and bamboo. Atop the throne sat a woman, who was dressed in a rather backwards fashion; a blood red kimono with black phoenixes embroidered in the silk fabric that hugged her hugs and showed of the deathly white skin of her leg crossed over her other. The woman's fringed bangs casted shadows over the top half of her face. The rest of her long black hair was styled ornately; twists and braids sitting atop her head, pinned up with gold pins ornately carved and silver pins with flowers and tiny chains dangling from the end while the rest of her hair hung down her back and pooled gracefully on the silk cushion she sat on. The woman was currently reading a book labeled, '武則天的生死簿記錄,' Wu Zetian no seishi bo, or The Life Record of Wu Zetian. When she heard the door open, she snapped the book shut. Her voice pierced through the air, speaking in Japanese, "Agent Kuro, I trust you have protected the Divine Sword?"

The woman bowed, avoiding eye contact with the Empress. "I apologize, Empress. The Divine Sword is in the Eternal Moon's possession. It was my mistake to let my guard down and fight for it when I wasn't in my strongest chi."

The Empress sighed. "I do not blame you, Kuro. Even we shinigami can be cheated by humans and faunus alike."

The woman looked unsure, but didn't say anything.

"If this is the case, I have a new mission for you, Kuro." The Empress spoke, tapping her claw like nails of her right hand against the wood of her throne. Strangely, her left hand was hidden in the shadows, as if it was something she wasn't proud of- Or even she was scared of.

The woman's head snapped up in surprise, her eyes widening. Her eyes met the Empress' glowing, blood red ones, nearly identical to hers. The Empress merely smirked, chuckling.

"Go undercover as a human and retrieve the sword. However, you must go the eighth level of Hell first." The Empress said, leaning her chin on the back of her hand as her unnerving eyes gazed at the woman in near boredom.

"The Ice Hell, Empress?" The woman raised an eyebrow. The Empress chuckled.

"To retrieve Shiro, of course. You couldn't have forgotten him already?" The Empress smirked. The woman's eyes widened at the name. "He is your brother, after all."

"But, if I remember correctly, you sentenced him to eternity there after…" The woman's voice trailed off.

"The incident? Well, this is an exception. The Divine Sword is too powerful and dangerous to be in mortal hands. I suspect that something terrible will happen in the future that will require the assistance of another shinigami. I trust you understand?" The woman nodded curtly, eyes still wide. The Empress looked down, chuckling darkly for a second, her bangs shielding her eyes from view.

"And I trust you know who the mortal Cinder Fall is, Agent Kuro?"

END

* * *

**Suspense! Isn't it beautiful?  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! If you caught onto the symbolism in this chapter, congratulations. I'm going to explain it anyways.**

**Agent Kuro, the woman who wiped everyone's ass on the floor and made Roman scream like a girl, is based on 'Black,' one of the two Black and White Guards of Impermanence, death gods in the Chinese mythology I grew up with. Of course, I wasn't all that creative, since I just used the Japanese word for 'black' for her name. *laughs in shame as I crawl into the corner***

**Reviews are loved!**

**~Hemo**


	6. Fun With Beating Up Bastards

***whispers from the shadows* I'm back with another chapter... I'm sorry for not posting since January. I may have gotten writer's block here, and it was just a few days ago that this story whacked me over the head with inspiration. Expect the next chapters soon, since I've got most of the second quarter initiation test planned out! Sad thing is, I got the whole main plot planned out but with no idea how to transition... *facepalm***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Fun With Beating Up Bastards

I walk to Professor Ozpin's office, thankful that today is what you'd consider a weekend- There weren't any classes in progress today, though it will change tomorrow. School was to begin tomorrow for those who weren't going to take the second initiation. There were hardly anyone in the halls, since they were probably spending their free time elsewhere. Great, no staring and suspicious looks. I wonder why Scorch is suspicious of me. Wait a second… I really wasn't that open. And I barely thought through what my new history was. Not to mention I forgot about the recent Vacuo news and the docks explosion… Damnit, I should've been smarter! I should've thought this through.

…

That wall over there looks pretty tempting for banging my head on… Well, no one's looking, so I could-

_Crash!_

I stumbled when I crashed into something- Or rather someone. I managed to regain my balance, but the other person had landed on their backside.

"Ouch…" The person groaned. I blink for a moment in confusement at what happened before I realized that it was that Jaune Arc guy from the airship that I had bumped into.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." I apologized quickly. Damn, I'm really starting off here at Beacon pretty bad… I bent down and offered my hand to him.

"N-No, it's alright." Arc winced as he sat up. He took my hand and I hoisted him up. "T-Thanks…"

"No problem." I nodded. I note that he didn't particularly look happy. Probably because of what happened on the airship. "Bad day?"

Arc looked surprised for a second. "Yeah, I guess… Hey, weren't you that guy on the airship…?"

I grimaced. "Yeah. And you're the guy who threw up."

"I can't help it. I get motion sick easily on Dust powered airships that fly." Arc said in defense. "And there are others- Like that Ilyas guy…"

"Yeah, I figured that. It's just what first came to mind when I saw you." I nod, wanting to stop talking about what happened on the airship. It's a subject that I need to forget. "Hey, I'm sorta new here at Beacon, and I'm… Lost." I lied, figuring that I'm better off with another potential ally.

"Oh, so you're a transfer student." Arc looked surprised. He introduced himself with a smile and an extended hand, "I'm Jaune D'Arc." Yeah, I already heard your name from narcissist prince. "Women love it." Riiight. I doubt it, but I like his enthusiasm. Reminds me a bit of my uncle… And Torchwick… Nevermind. I refrain a shudder.

"I'm Shige Nagayizumi. Not all women love it, only the ones that like Vacuo and cheesy last names." I shook his hand, smiling back slightly.

"Ah, so your family's from Vacuo?" I nod. "That's cool. What's Vacuo like?" I thought quickly to reply.

"Well, it's not the much different from Vytal, other than the language difference and the government. Of course, the elders are a different story…" I replied. "There are quite a bit of tradition differences, like how we have a lot more festivals than Vytal, like the Harvest Moon and Lunar New Year…" Also, in most parts it was still pretty polluted from the pre-Dust era. I do hate that smell… Of course, there are a lot more people… Not that I should mention it. I am a bit proud of my home kingdom, after all.

"That's interesting. I've heard of the Harvest Moon. Some people I know celebrate it." Jaune nodded. I figured so, a lot of people descended from Vacuo keep tradition. "In fact, my teammate, Lie Ren, celebrated it with his family not too long ago." Jaune had stopped walking. I hadn't even noticed that we were walking… "Hey, now to think of it, you do look a bit like Ren. Are you related?"

Lie Ren… The family name 'Lie' does seem familiar. In fact, I think my grandfather mentioned it, but I don't quite remember what he exactly said. Either I could say:

No, I don't think so.

No, I know most of my relatives and there aren't any 'Lie's or 'Ren's.

Of course! We're cousins. Not.

Instead, I decided to say, "I'm not sure. He could be a distant cousin." It is the truth; it is probable that I have a distant branch of the family called 'Lie.'

Jaune looked at me thoughtfully. Please, no. Please don't find me suspicious. What I said wasn't even suspicious!

"Maybe I can take you to meet Ren." Jaune suggested. "Unless you got somewhere in mind to go."

I suppose I can hold out going to the Headmaster's for some longer. I reply, "I don't mind."

"Oookay!" Jaune said. "I can show you around the school for a bit, then!"

* * *

…

I regret this. I _FUCKING_ regret this.

"Um, uh, s-sorry for d-dragging you into this, Shige." Jaune's voice came from somewhere behind me. I'm not sure exactly where. After all, I'm hanging from the ceiling by rope. By the feet. Three feet from the ground. Totally a comfortable position. I have to thank you for this, Arc.

I'll take a few breaths. I don't want to yell. Breathe in, breathe out. It's not Jaune's fault. It's my fault. And those goddamn jackass racists bastards.

"Jaune… Just… Don't. Don't apologize. It's my fault." I said quietly, in a slightly strained voice.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Hey you, snake boy!" A voice full of hatred stopped Jaune and I in our tracks. I glanced to the side at Jaune, only to see him break out in cold sweat and gulp. Why does he seem afraid? I turn around.

Oh. It's that greasy haired racist with three other guys- Lackeys? Nah. Imitation minions.

"Cardin, I told you to not bother us anymore." Jaune tried to speak boldly, only for his voice to waver. Arc, you really need to toughen up…

"Oh, I won't bother you or your team. But snakey-" Oh god, are you fucking with me?! My uncovered eye twitched. Racist bastard. Racist, even more bastard version of Roman. "here, isn't part of your team or RWBY's, right buddy?" The bastard reached out an arm and wrapped it around Jaune's neck before roughly ruffling Jaune's hair. Jaune let out a strangled squeak. My eyes narrowed. The bastard of all bastards indeed. "Last I checked, snakey's a new boy. Transferred from the slums, right?" The bastard looked straight at me with a sneer.

…

I. Want. His. Blood. On. The. GODDAMN. Walls.

And maybe few teeth on the ground to leave a good impression.

No, calm down. I don't want detention on the first day. Drawing out weapons on another student in the halls isn't allowed. I could be charged for assault. I don't want a criminal record.

"Of course. Can you smell the sewage on me? It's a new perfume. Better than that grease, right?" I snapped in an overly sweet voice, glaring while gesturing at his stupid hair. "Right, buddy?"

Jaune paled at the sight of the rage on the bastard's face. Really, who goddamn cares about what this bastard does?

"You motherfucking son of a bitch." The bastard snarled, cracking his knuckles. I looked coolly back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"So? If anything, you're the real son of a bitch. PMSing much, stray?" I drawled. A fist was sent flying at my face. Not surprising. I swiftly leaned back, the bastard's fist never reaching me. I nearly reached for my sai before reminding myself that I don't need a criminal record.

"Shige!" Jaune yelped, dodging a stray fist as the bastard and his lackeys teamed up against me- Well, us.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." I smirked at Jaune, dodging another attack smoothly. He should know how to fight good, right?

* * *

...I may have overestimated myself and Jaune. And underestimated the bastard. Turns out two of us can't beat four ridiculously strong and stupid brutes. I shouldn't have pissed off the bastard, then we wouldn't have ended up in this goddamn situation.

I let out a shaky sigh, my eye twitching yet again.

"Ahem, I trust that position isn't… Appealing?" Ozpin's voice came from nearby.

"No, it isn't." I respond, eye twitching more.

"Professor Ozpin!" Jaune practically yelled. I grimaced. I heard something whistling through the air- A blade? Then Jaune and I fell to the ground without warning. Jaune let out a yelp of shock, but I was too tired to do anything other than wince when I landed painfully. I looked up at Ozpin to see him sheathing a rather sharp blade with a cane handle into a sheath. Ah, a sword disguised as a cane. No wonder he carries it around even when he doesn't appear to have any medical problems.

"Nagats-" Before Ozpin could finish, I quickly stood up, cutting him off with, "Yes, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked at me in slight confusion, but continued, "Come with me. I would like to speak with you in my office…"

* * *

As the door of Ozpin's office swung shut, I immediately said, "I have a request."

"Ah, yes. I'm well aware of that, _Nagayizumi_." Ozpin said, taking a seat at his desk. He sipped from a mug of coffee… Wait, did that just appear out of nowhere? He wasn't carrying it, and I'm sure there wasn't a mug on the desk…

So, he knows about the name change. I'm a little surprised. I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I didn't want anyone to know that I'm a Nagatsuko. I think that would prove some problems…"

"Indeed, Shige. However, when others find out that you're part of the Nagatsuko family later on, the consequences will weigh much heavier. Just keep that in mind." Ozpin spoke in a serious tone, looking at me in slight worry.

I smile. "Don't worry, Professor Ozpin. There won't be a when." My smile faded slightly when Ozpin didn't exert any sound other than a soft sigh.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But when everything comes crashing down, it cannot be repaired without thousands of cracks." Wait, what? I don't understand what he is getting at.

"Onto your time at Beacon, here is your schedule." Ozpin changed the subject, sliding a paper across the desk to me. First period, Grimm Studies. Second period, Dust Theory. Third Period, Calculus 3. Fourth period, Combat Training. Lunch/Free time. Fifth period, College Physics 2. Sixth period, Law Enforcement Theory and Practice. Seventh period, Remnant History. Eighth period, Environmental Conditioning. Free time again until dinner. Astronomy and Prophecy…? That's strange. Why would astronomy be with prophecy? I guess I'll find out. And probably regret it. After that is more free time and then curfew. Judging by this school, curfew probably isn't very restricted.

I was brought back to attention when Ozpin spoke again. "As you are mostly likely informed of, the initiation test is tomorrow, at 10:00 sharp. It should not take you more than a few hours to get through it, so I suggest that you bring some sort of nutrition and liquid to keep you up to speed. There have been a few instances of students dying or becoming seriously injured even with the use of aura-" I gulped. "And they had to be sent back to their families. I do not intend for that to happen during my time as a headmaster." I seriously question Beacon. "And on, you'll be sleeping in the boy's dormitory for tonight only. Once I have placed you all into teams, you will have your own team dorms…" Thank god. "Here is a map," Ozpin slid another paper over to me. "And that is all."

I nodded, taking the map. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin."

"I only do my best to help everyone." Ozpin said simply, taking another sip from his mug.

Seriously, I don't understand the 'magical' mug of coffee.

END

* * *

**YES, THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETED! Anyways, does anyone have any ideas for more Grimm other than the canon ones? I have come up with a condor-like Grimm, a winged serpent Grimm, a banshee hybrid... Thing Grimm. Yep, that's about it for my creativity.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I will glomp!**

**~Hemo**


End file.
